Promise
by NoeliaAzgue
Summary: Ally received the worst news of their lives and need someone's help to keep going. She need him at her side at this time. Can he give her the help she needs? Can count on him for everything? My first story! Future M rated! #Auslly


**A/N:** _Okay, First apologize for my spellings but I'm Spanish! And my English is not sooo good! I hope you can understand it and you enjoy it! I hope their messages with their proposals and their critical, is my first time so I need help! :)_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Austin & Ally nor am I associated with it in any way. All characters belong to Disney. I've only created this history._

* * *

_**One summer day...**_

I feel like the tears start running down my face... I don't know what to do... I just want to run away and forget everything and that's what I do, I drop the phone leaving my father alone on the other side the phone and start to run out of my home.

I don't know where I'm going, I can't think clearly, I just lost the woman who has been with me all my life, the woman who gave me life is gone, she has taken my life with her and with my life the desire to continue living... How will I go on without her?

I've run and I start to feel tired, without realizing it has begun to rain, I feel my wet clothes and stuck to my skin, my tears are already mixed with rain... Where do I go now? Only one name comes to my head... Austin.

I run and run and at the end of the street and I get to see Austin's home through the rain. When I get to the door I don't know if I should call... If some of their parents open the door? How will I explain what happened? My thoughts are interrupted when someone opens the door, and there he is, looking at me, and by his tears in his eyes I see that he already knows what happened.

"Ally.. I.." He didn't know what to say. "Shut up..." I interrupted him, then my tears turned down my cheeks as before. "Don't say anything... just... hug me please..." I asked him in a whisper.

No doubt it I felt how Austin ran to me and hugged me with his strong arms. "Everything will be fine Ally... We will all be at your side, you're not alone..." And I knew he was telling the truth, I've never felt alone in my life, they have always been helping me, my parents ,Trish, Dez ,Austin... especially Austin... "Ally..." Austin pulled me out of my thoughts. "Your father called home after talking to you, he figured you'd come to me... You should call him to be quiet..." And yes, he was right. My father must be having a bad and I have left alone on the other side the phone saying nothing, but right now I can't tell with him... I just need... time.

"Austin..." I say calmer. "Could I stay here tonight? I'm alone at home and... is the last thing I want right now..." I look at Austin and see that smile that I love and relaxes me. "Sure Ally, your father asked it to my parents, they accepted definitely" I sighed, couldn't have spent the night alone in the house, I needed someone next to me, needed comfort and I know that Austin can give it to me. In these last years Austin and I have developed a great friendship, my father is friend of the Moon, they have always been there for us, even tonight.

Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me into his house. The house was quiet, only hear in the background the TV on, I guess Austin's parents would be there. "Wait here, now I back" Austin said giving me a kiss on the forehead before going to the salon. Spent a few minutes when he came back to the salon. "Come on..." He said holding my hand. "Let's go up to the guest room, there you will stay the time you want, my mother has already prepared" Wow, I was surprised that both my father and Mimi, Austin's mother, know that I come here after the news, it calms me, I know that I will have them on my side at any time.

I loved the room, not very big, but very comfortable with walls painted in violet, a big white bed in the center, two nightstands on either side, and a dresser in the front wall, but the most I liked was the large balcony facing the forest, was ... perfect.

"Thanks for all Austin" I say. "Thanks for everything, is too" Austin comes to me, grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes... those brown eyes... "Don't thank me Ally... I would do anything for you...".

Butterflies... That's what I feel in my stomach at the time. My relationship with Austin is very close, we're best friends, but there are times when we seem more, we treat each other in a more sentimental ... more loving.

Austin took me from my trance. "You need something Ally? Are you hungry? Or you prefer to go to rest?" I really don't know what to do, I hadn't eaten since lunch this morning, but the truth is that my appetite was gone, finally I opted for the rest. "I'll try to sleep... at least try..." I said smiling faintly for the first time in days. I looked into his eyes and I saw a big smile spread across his face. "I'm glad to see you smile Ally... I know you are having a hard time... but some day you will let it go and move on... and I will be there with you" He ended up giving me a hug. "Goodnight Ally" He said leaving me a warm kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Austin".

I lost her, and I'll never see her again, my mother, no, I need it here with me now! NO! MOM! COME BACK TO ME! NO!. "ALLY! ALLY WAKE UP!". Suddenly open my eyes to find Austin over me. "Ally! Are you okay? A nightmare?" No, I feel my tears run down my cheek. Austin's arms around me and draws me to him. "Shhh... everything will be fine honey..." He tries to calm me. "Austin I have fear..." And it was true, I didn't know was going to happen from now, how to move forward. "I konw honey..." Austin said while cradling me in his arms. "I'll be by your side Ally, I won't leave you alone" I looked up and I found the gaze of Austin, I stared at him. "Do you promise?".

"I promise".


End file.
